


Study Session

by CosmicTanzanite



Series: Kiss Drabbles: DuckTales Edition [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: College, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicTanzanite/pseuds/CosmicTanzanite
Summary: It was the night before their college algebra midterm, which meant both college students were bound to be up all night looking over as much content as they could if they wished to pass. The class was the only one they didn’t have in common with their other close friend, Donald, who would often stay at their dorm despite living elsewhere. Him spending the night was never a problem though. José and Panchito both loved Donald’s company.But tonight, it was just the two of them, staying up until 3 in the morning studying for a midterm that would definitely be one of the hardest things they’ve faced throughout their time in college. Neither of them were looking forward to it, and despite the copious amount of caffeine they’d both consumed mere hours ago, they were starting to crash. Especially Panchito.





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts I did on Tumblr. This one was Josépan with "staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in."

It was the night before their college algebra midterm, which meant both college students were bound to be up all night looking over as much content as they could if they wished to pass. The class was the only one they didn’t have in common with their other close friend, Donald, who would often stay at their dorm despite living elsewhere. Him spending the night was never a problem though. José and Panchito both loved Donald’s company.

But tonight, it was just the two of them, staying up until 3 in the morning studying for a midterm that would definitely be one of the hardest things they’ve faced throughout their time in college. Neither of them were looking forward to it, and despite the copious amount of caffeine they’d both consumed mere hours ago, they were starting to crash. Especially Panchito.

“Did you figure out the answer to number 12?” he asked, stifling a yawn as he glanced to Jose. They were both on the parrot’s bed, for it was the most convenient space in their small dorm room for them to both work on their review together.

“Yeah. I think it’s 42,” the other replied, offering his work to Panchito. 

The rooster looked at it, screwing up his face in confusion. Of course the answer was there, but he couldn’t quite understand how José had come to that conclusion.

“Hmmm. Thanks.” His reply was vacant, and José could tell something was wrong.

“Do you not understand?” he asked his roommate.

Panchito shook his head, shrugging. “Nah, but it doesn’t matter. If I don’t now, then I probably won’t tomorrow. Let’s just get on to the next one so we…”

His voice abruptly cut off when he felt the other bird’s hand on his own, very gently holding it. Face flushing, Panchito turned to face him and saw that José was wearing an almost suave smile on his beak, looking straight into his eyes with an endearing expression. It made the rooster’s heart accelerate from something other than the seven energy drinks he’d had earlier.

“Let me help you.” 

José’s request was soft and unable for Panchito to deny. He nodded his head, unable to say much from a mixture of how exhausted he was and how strange and bubbly the other was making him feel. 

“Okay, so first of all, we’re solving for X this time. You have to look at the other two variables and…”

Panchito knew he should listen, especially since his roommate was being kind enough to explain all of this to him. However, he just couldn’t take his face off of the other’s, which was fixated on the paper. Especially his beak. It was curved into the same sly smile as he was speaking, almost taunting the other.

It was kind of hard to attribute this just to sleep depravation and caffeine consumption. Panchito had always wondered certain things about José, things he first brushed off as pure curiosity. But they were coming back tonight at full force and flooding his brain to the point of where everything the other was trying to say was lost. All he could think of was what it would be like to hold his hand again or maybe sleep in his bed tonight or if their beaks happened to touch ever so slightly…

“Panchito?”

Hearing his name startled the rooster, and he shook his head, noticing just how caught up in his thoughts he’d become. José was making eye contact with him now, but he didn’t look too worried. That smirk was still on his beak, except Panchito could’ve sworn it was even bigger now. 

“Y-Yeah?” he finally piped up.  
  
“Were you listening?” José asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Heh…not…really,” Panchito admitted, face flushing. “I’m sorry, it’s just-”

“Why were you staring at my beak like that?”

His heart thudded against his chest. “I-I wasn’t! I mean, perhaps I was, José, but it was to, uh…read your beak? So I could try to…make out what you were-”

“Panchito.”

“-saying because I was trying to listen, but for some reason I just-”

“Panchito.”

“-couldn’t make anything out! I thought that maybe if I could read-”

“You can kiss me.”

“-what you were saying, it would…” His voice trailed off at José’s words, and a startled gasp left his throat. “W-What!?”

José laughed softly, almost sounding like a song. He brought a hand up to the side of Panchito’s face, gently stroking it with a finger as he leaned in toward him. 

“It’s what you want, isn’t it?”

Gulping and feeling a bit frozen as he looked into his roommate’s eyes and felt him playing with his feathers, Panchito let out a small sigh before doing just as the other asked. The kiss was almost immediately returned, and he felt the hand on his face wandering down toward his back and lingering there. He let out a gasp and deepened the kiss, bringing his own hand up to run through the feathers on top of José’s head. They were like that for as long as they possibly could be before breaking for air, both of their hearts racing and their expressions absolutely starstruck.

Once they’d caught their breath and took in what happened, it was Panchito who broke the silence, wearing a rather giddy smile on his beak. “Do you, uh…just want to call it a night?”

José nodded, lifting a hand to cup the underside of the rooster’s beak. “Yeah,” he sighed. “I think we’ve got more…important matters to attend to now anyway, eh?”

Feeling an electric shock run through his body at the other’s words, Panchito had to take a steady breath before replying. “We do,” was all he could mutter out before their beaks touched once more, and they found themselves in the middle of another rather passionate kiss that somehow melted all worries of midterms and algebra and anything related away and replaced it with a warmth that had remained hidden between the two for far too long.


End file.
